Strangely New
by Jensen Jones
Summary: Tom has lost his memory. Harry shows him around Voyager to re-familiarize him and help him memory return.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"...And this is the Mess Hall," Harry showed Tom into the familiar space where crew members were scattered at tables on their lunch break. "Wow!" Tom Paris breathed gazing around in amazement. Harry grinned. He hadn't realized how fun this was going to be. Tom had lost his memory after a shuttle crash. The doctor assured them all that the memory loss was only temporary, and Harry was in charge of showing Tom around to re-familiarize him with the ship and aid the recovery of his memory.

"Harry, I just can't believe I'm on a starship! Look out the window there! That's amazing!"

"I don't see anything, Tom."

"Just look at the stars! We must be traveling at warp speed!"

"Of course Tom." Harry was still grinning from ear to ear. And he had just had an idea. "Why don't you take a seat Tom. I'm going to get Neelix to whip up your favorite meal!"

"Gee thanks, Harry. That's kind of you. By the way, what is my favorite meal? I don't remember."

"It's ahhhh... it's called Leola Root Stew." Harry paused nervously, eyeing Tom to see if he had picked up on the lie. "Does that ring any bells?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, Harry. Maybe when I taste it, it'll bring something up."

"Oh, it'll bring something up all right." Harry assured him. "I won't be long. Stay right here." Harry pulled up a chair for Tom and practically skipped off to the kitchen, with a big grin on his face.

Tom took a seat and looked around himself happily. He had absolutely no recollection of who he was. He had woken up in the sickbay of this starship called 'Voyager' and had been greeted by a cheerful young man named Harry Kim. Harry had told Tom that they were best friends and that they worked together on Starship Voyager. It all sounded great to Tom. Harry seemed friendly and what he'd seen of Voyager so far was amazing! It looked like he had a pretty good life, whoever he was. Tom sat patiently and twiddled his thumbs. Boy, he was starving! He looked out towards the kitchen and saw Harry standing against the counter talking to a strange looking spotted creature in a chef's hat and apron. That must be Neelix, Tom deduced. Neelix waved to Tom. Tom waved back. He saw Neelix grab a pan and some lumping purple tubers and begin cooking.

At that moment two officers entered the mess hall beside Tom's table. He watched them curiously. Their uniforms were the same color as Tom's, he noticed. The man had dark hair and a tattoo on his forehead. The woman had shoulder length red hair. They were chatting amicably. The woman laughed at something the man had said, and Tom saw a warm smile flash across her face. "Join me on a the holodeck?" the man asked her. "Sorry Chakotay," she shook her head. "I'm just grabbing a coffee, and then," she rolled her eyes, "more reports, I'm afraid. I really can't get out of it. I can't leave Tuvok waiting any longer." The man smiled. "I don't envy you there. I'll see you later, then."

Tom couldn't help wondering what were the jobs of these two officers aboard Voyager, and if they were friends of his. The woman in particular. He felt drawn to her. He wondered if she knew him, or he her? He was still watching and wondering when she glanced his way. He felt his heart skip a beat as her deep blue eyes met his. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I was just..."

She strode over to the table. "Is this seat taken?"

Tom opened his mouth in surprise, but recovered quickly. "No. Ahh... my friend Harry is ordering our lunch, but there's room for us all."

"I won't intrude for long. I only have a minute."

"My name's Tom, by the way," Tom held out his hand.

The woman smiled a gorgeous smile and shook his hand. She leaned in close, her eyes laughing, "I know who you are Mr Paris!" she informed him.

"Oh you do?" Tom was taken aback, but pleased. "Then you probably know more than I do."

She settled herself across from him. Resting her chin on her hand she peered closely at him. Tom almost blushed under her intimate gaze. " I spoke to the Doctor. He informed me of your condition. So, Tom, what do you remember? "

Tom shook his head. "Not much so far."

"Not even," she leaned closer, "me?" Her beautiful eyes searched his face for some kind of recognition.

"I'm sorry," Tom apologized. And he truly was sorry. He wondered what their relationship was. Were they close? He hoped so.

"It's all right Mr Paris. The Doctor said it was temporary, so I guess there's no cause for concern. I just find it intriguing... What are you having for lunch?"

"My best friend over there, Harry Kim, has ordered my favorite meal: Leola Root Stew." Tom explained.

She stifled a giggle. "Your best friend you say?"

"What's so funny? Harry is my friend, right?"

"Oh he's your friend all right!" she said getting up to leave. "Let's just say," she leaned in and patted his shoulder, "you certainly don't need any enemies."

"Do I have any?" Tom asked after her as she made to walk away.

She stopped and though for a moment. "Not exactly. At least not anymore."

Tom looked a little dismayed.

"I'm sorry Tom, I really must be going. I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, I hope we'll meet again soon..." Tom realized she had not told him her name.

"Of course we will Mr Paris," she assured and left to get her coffee.

Harry arrived back at the table with a steaming bowl of lumpy stew. "Here you go Tom! Your favorite!"

"What about you, Harry? Aren't you having any?"

Harry shook his head, a faint unsettled look on his face. "I er... I already ate. Here's your spoon," he put it into Tom's hand.

"Harry, I met someone while you were gone, but she didn't tell me her name."

"Really? What was she like?"

"She was... I don't know how to describe her. She wasn't my usual type but..."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "What do you mean your usual type? What is that? Do you remember?"

"Actually, no. What I mean is I really felt there was something special about her... she had a gorgeous smile! And I think... I think she was flirting with me."

"Was it B'Elanna? Your girlfriend?"

"I have a girlfriend? Harry, these re the kind of things you should tell me right away, before I get in any trouble!"

"I'm sorry Tom! Usually when I bring up B'Elanna, you tell me to mind my own business. I honestly don't quite know what's going on between you guys."

"Fine. Can you at least tell me what B'Elanna looks like? Maybe that was her I just met."

"Shoulder-length hair, fiery eyes," Harry described B'Elanna.

"That fits," Tom agreed. "Anything else?"

Harry was about to explain that B'Elanna was also half Klingon. He had almost forgotten about the joke he was playing on Tom, until Tom cried out in disgust.

"Ugh! What is this stuff, Harry? Leola Root Puke, more like it! I can't eat this stuff. How could this be my favourite... What a minute. Harry! That was not funny! How am I gonna get the taste of that muck out of my mouth?"

Harry was laughing so hard there where tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Tom, I'll get you some tomato soup."


	2. Chapter 2

"...And this is the bridge," Harry gestured, as the doors of the turbolift slid open. Tom stepped onto the bridge in awe. "I just can't get over how wonderful my life is!" he gushed.

A tall, dark Vulcan turned to greet them with a raised eyebrow. "You will, Mr Paris." he warned, "as soon as your memory returns."

"You think?" Tom responded.

Tom straightened his posture under the Vulcan's gaze, as Tuvok eyed him up and down critically. "If not before", the Vulcan added.

"Yes, sir," Tom replied dismayed.

As soon as Tuvok turned away Tom whispered to Harry, "Is he the Captain?"

"No Tom, this is Lt Tuvok, Voyager's chief security officer." Harry introduced.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Tom held out his hand.

Tuvok just looked at it and turned back to Harry. "Mr Kim, why is Mr Paris here? Should he not be in sickbay?"

"Doctor's orders." Harry explained. "The Doctor said I should show Tom around. It could jog his memory. Speed up his recovery."

"Did the Doctor order you to show him the bridge?"

"Not specifically. But my shift starts now, so I thought... it can't hurt. Things are fairly calm at the moment. And I can introduce him to the bridge crew and the Captain and..."

"Mr Kim, I get the distinct impression that you are enjoying this task the Doctor has given you."

Harry blushed, but insisted, "I'm doing this for Tom's benefit."

"And for your own amusement. Admit it Mr Kim. You thought this shift is likely to be uneventful, and bringing amnesiac Tom Paris along would give you amusement."

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

Tom had been listening to the exchange with interest, hoping Harry was not getting himself in trouble on Tom's behalf. "I won't touch anything, I promise," he assured them.

"Mr Paris can stay, until the Captain arrives," Tuvok decided.

"Yes!" Tom cheered, then turned serious noticing Tuvok's glance. "Sorry," he cleared his throat.

Harry went over to his console and checked the readings. Nothing interesting there.

Just then, the turbolift opened again and Janeway strode out of it. She was frowning, distractedly reading a PADD and not looking where she was going, so she walked straight into Tom who was, at that moment, gazing in awe at the viewscreen.

"Woah!" he caught her in his arms. Seeing that it was the mysterious redhead he had met earlier in the mess hall, his heart skipped a beat. Hadn't Harry said that there was something between them? "Hey," he breathed, forgetting the name Harry had told him. "You were right. We meet again."

"Tom!" She regained her balance and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to finish this report for Tuvok. Is he here?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded glancing over his shoulder at where Tuvok sat tapping at some controls. "Is the report overdue?" he whispered.

"Yes. But only because I say it is," Janeway replied out loud. "But enough about me. How are you Tom?" she replaced her hand on his shoulder and looked closely at him, genuine concern in her eyes. "Any memories returning yet?"

"Not so much," Tom shook his head.

"None of this looks at all familiar?" she waved across the bridge.

"Voyager's bridge? Should it?" Tom asked.

"Of course Mr Paris. You only work here almost every day."

Just then the turbolift opened again and Chakotay emerged. "What's happening? Did I miss anything?" he looked towards Janeway.

"We're showing Mr Paris around the bridge. He says none of it is familiar!" she spoke loudly and confidently. "Oh, Tom, this is Commander Chakotay by the way."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Tom straightened.

"Good God, Tom, no need for formalities. At ease."

Tom relaxed. "So... we're friends?" he surmised.

Chakotay spread his hands, "We're all friends out here, Tom. We have to be."

"Well put Chakotay," Janeway added, smiled at the way he'd managed to dodge Tom's rather direct question.

Tom was about to ask what 'out here' meant, but Janeway grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him towards the helm. "Tom, come this way. Look around you. Surely the helm _must_ look familiar to you?"

Tom looked and shook his head.

"Look again Tom. Please. This, if anything should bring back memories for you."

"Why?" Tom asked shaking his head again.

Janeway rolled her eyes in frustration and said loudly. "Harry! I thought you were filling him in. What have you been doing all morning?"

Harry looked sheepish, and Janeway turned back to Tom and explained. "Lieutenant Tom Paris you are our Chief Conn Officer... you _pilot_ Voyager."

Tom was incredulous? "What? Me? Are you _sure_?"

Janeway nodded. She would have been finding this genuinely amusing if she were not so concerned about his memory. The Doctor was hoping it was temporary, but he had revealed to her alone that it was uncertain at this stage. The sooner he started remembering things, the better.

Tom was rapt. "Man, my life just gets better and better. I have a gorgeous girlfriend, " he grinned at her meaningfully, "I pilot a starship..."

"Yes, but Tom, do you remember any of it?" Janeway spoke over him.

His blank reply fexed her. Frustrated, Janeway had an idea. "Sit down Tom," she practically pushed him into the helm seat, "now... just... run you're fingers across the control panels." When he hesitated, she leaned over him, placing her hands over his to guide them across the console.

"Woah!" Tom grabbed her hands and swung in his chair to face her. "I don't think so!"

"What is it Tom?" Chakotay piped up. "Are you afraid?" he asked with a smirk.

Tom shifted in his seat. "No Commander, I'm not afraid. I promised Tuvok I wouldn't touch anything. I mean I can't remember anything. I don't have a clue what I'm doing. I just don't think the Captain would appreciate me running the ship aground or..."

"Tom, Tom it's okay." Janeway soothed him, rubbing his shoulder affectionately. Tom was wondering that she dared show so much affection on the bridge in front of their commanding officers. It was making him a little uncomfortable. But neither Chakotay nor Tuvok interrupted, "Look out there," she gestured to the viewscreen, "and look at these readings," she pointed to the console. "There's nothing out there for light years! And Tom, we are certainly beyond reach of Starfleet command, if that's what you're worried about, as I'm sure Harry explained. So go ahead, Tom. Do your worst."

Tom looked around to see if Commander Chakotay was going to object. Chakotay glanced at Tuvok who said nothing, barely raising an eyebrow. Harry encouraged Tom. "It can't hurt. It's true, there's absolutely nothing out there." Tom turned again to Chakotay for orders. Surely the Commander would have an objection. He did. "I can't speak for the Captain." he began, glancing at Janeway, then Tom, "but I don't think anyone should be so quick to encourage Tom to 'do his worst'". Do you know what his worst is?"

Janeway stood up, slightly angry. "I think we both do! Even if he doesn't," she glanced at Tom who wondered what on earth they could be talking about, and how this woman could speak so openly to the Commander. "But of course," she continued, "I am referring to his piloting. I think we'd all agree that even Tom's worst piloting is still brilliant?" Janeway looked around the bridge. Everyone nodded.

"Fine," Chakotay gave in. He got out of his seat and walked to the nearest console. "Let Paris take Voyager for a test drive. I'll be right here," he rested his hands on the panels, "ready to jump in as soon as he screws up."

If Chakotay was trying to put Tom off, it was working. Tom looked almost terrified.

"_If_ he screws up," Janeway corrected. "Don't worry Tom," she assured him. "I have a lot of confidence in you!"

He leaned into her comforting presence and whispered urgently, "but I really don't remember anything! I don't know the first thing about piloting a starship! And I _don't _want to screw up again!" his eyes pleaded with her.

"Again?" Janeway said sharply, which was hardly comforting. "What do you mean by that?" She had not meant to startle him. She was hoping his memory was returning.

"I don't know," Tom's eyes showed his honesty.

Janeway sighed. "Tom, I accept that you have no memory of your life. But I had a long talk with the Doctor early this morning. You have lost what is called your 'episodic memory'. But all your skills, such as your piloting skills, should be completely intact. You still have them, you just don't remember that you do. But this could be the key to you regaining the rest of your memory. As soon as you put your hands on the console and start piloting Voyager, it will be instinctive, and it will all come back to you."

"That makes sense." Chakotay spoke up. "That's what Paris does, isn't it? He pilots by instinct. I don't think he engages his conscious mind at all."

"Now, now, Chakotay." Janeway warned him. "Don't be mean."

"I'm agreeing with you. Let's see how he does."

"Agreed." Janeway nodded to Tom and stepped back from the helm. "Take us out of warp Mr Paris."

Tom took a deep breath and placed his hands on the console. Suddenly it felt natural. He hardly knew what he was doing, but it felt right. He disengaged the warp drive and surveyed the readings. "What a second! It says here... these readings, maybe I'm reading this wrong," Tom sounded confused.

"What is it Mr Paris?"

Tom was so confused he hardly noticed that the redhead who he still thought was his girlfriend B'Elanna, had casually taken a seat in the captain's chair.

"According to these readings," Tom spoke hesitantly, "... we're in the delta quadrant? Isn't that... the wrong side of the galaxy?"

Janeway rolled her eyes, "Harry, I assumed you had explained at least that much! Mr Paris, the readings are correct. I won't explain how. Hopefully I won't need to. I think the best way to your memory is through piloting Voyager."

"Yes ma'am. I mean, what do you want me to do?"

Janeway leaned back and smiled. Her plan seemed to be working. "I don't know Tom. Loop the loop. Whatever you like. Surprise me!"

He turned to look at her. She gave him a flirty look and he returned it. He could hardly believe that she was really his girlfriend. She was so confident and daring! He hoped she, or they, wouldn't get in trouble when the Captain finally arrived on the bridge. But there was something about her. Something he felt he should remember, but it kept slipping away. He turned back to the helm.

"Okay, here we go." He set the starship in motion, gradually accelerating, then darting here and there to avoid imaginary obstacles. "This is incredible!" he enthused, "I can pilot a starship! Here we go!" He took them through another series of evasive moves, testing Voyager's fine thrust control. Before long he was spinning Voyager in and out of make believe orbits and asteroid belts and executing al kinds of difficult manouvers. Suddenly an urgent message came through from engineering.

"Torres to the bridge." A Klingon woman appeared on the viewscreen. She had shoulder length dark hair, and dark fiery eyes. She looked very attractive to Tom, and he almost wished he didn't already have a girlfriend, if not for the fact that she was also very angry."What the _hell_ is going on? I was trying to work on repairing the reverse thrusters! Anything could have happened!"

"B'Elanna!" Chakotay was dismayed, "We should have warned engineering."

B'Elanna, of course, that was her name, Tom remembered Harry telling him now. Unfortunately he still thought Chakotay was referring to Janeway.

"I'll handle this," Janeway assured him. "Lieutenant Torres, I apologize for your troubles. We should have let you know. Tom was just taking the ship for a spin. I thought it would help him recover his memory."

"Oh, I see," she softened, lowering the tool she was accidentally brandishing as though it were a weapon. "How is Tom? Did it work?"

"Speak to him, if you like. Let's find out."

"Hey Tom! That was some crazy flying!" the engineer told him.

"Tell me about it!"

"Is your memory coming back? I'm sorry I haven't seen you all day, I've been so busy. What do you remember so far?"

"Not so much. It's all kinda hazy. I do now know I can pilot a starship. That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah? So are these black marks all over my hands. See this? That's what your amazing flying has done!" she was getting angry again.

"God, I'm sorry okay. I don't remember much else. Only that I have an incredible and gorgeous girlfriend named B'Elanna who... "

The Klingon engineer dropped her tool and blushed. "I knew you wouldn't forget me!" she smiled happily.

Tom was taken aback. "Oh God! Is that... B'Elanna... that's you... I'm sorry! Oh God, I don't remember anything!"

"It's okay Tom. If you're starting to remember, then it'll all come back soon. The Doctor assured me it was only temporary. I'll see you at the end of the shift okay?"

"Okay."

The viewscreen cleared. "Oh God!" Tom covered his face with his hands. He'd had it all wrong!

"You handled B'Elanna magnificently!" Janeway congratulated him. " I thought it was going to take me ages to calm her down." He looked at the red haired woman with confusion. Who was she then? "Tom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Harry!" Tom turned. "That was B'Elanna? The engineer?"

"Well, yeah, Tom. I though you met her already. In the mess hall?"

"Obviously not!" Tom exploded. "You could have mentioned she was Klingon! My God, I'm dating a Klingon! Am I insane."

"She's only half Klingon," Chakotay reminded.

"So perhaps, Mr Paris, you are only half insane." Tuvok said.

Tom glanced at Tuvok. "Oh great, thanks for that Tuvok!" Did the Vulcan just crack a joke? Tom was even more confused now! Nothing made sense. Janeway, sensing his escalating panic came towards him to soothe his nerves.

"Hey, watch it!" he pulled back from her touch. "Who do you think you are anyway?" he voiced his confusion aloud, "sitting in the Captain's chair, strutting around the bridge, ordering everyone around, leaning over me, touching me?"

Janeway frowned a little. Chakotay dug her in the ribs with an amused smile.

Tom continued. "Who the hell do you think you are? Who..." her stopped, thoughts swirling though his head.

"Tom..." she approached more carefully this time, "you _know_ who I am." She restrained herself from touching him but looked deep into his eyes.

"You..." It was all beginning to make sense. "You're the..." Why hadn't he realized until now? "You're the Captain. Of course. You're the Captain!"

She laughed warmly and held out her hand. "Captain Kathryn Janeway."

Tom took her hand, and she shook it warmly. "I'm sorry Tom, I didn't realize that wasn't obvious!" Janeway leaned in squeezing his shoulder with her usual disregard for her helmsman's personal space.

He felt almost faint. And rather embarrassed. Chakotay was grinning at him and Harry was sniggering. Unpleasant thoughts that he couldn't quite make sense of began to flood Tom's mind. He sank into his chair.

"Take us back to warp, Mr Paris and set our course for home."

Tom hardly noticed. Almost without thinking, he followed her orders. His mind was now spinning with memories. Starfleet academy. The delta quadrant. The Marquis. Chakotay. B'Elanna. The court martial. The penal colony. Janeway. Everything seemed to come flooding back at once, so that he hardly felt he was on the bridge anymore. He was drowning in memories. He forced himself to take a deep breath and looked around at the now all too familiar surroundings. "I remember..." he breathed.

"Tom! What do you remember?" Janeway responded hopefully.

"Everything! I remember everything." Tom stood up shakily. He looked as though he was abut to cry. "Permission to leave the bridge, Captain."

"Permission granted," her voice betrayed her incredible relief that he had regained his memory.

Tom walked straight to the turbolift.

"Harry," Janeway said, "you can have an early minute too. Go follow Tom, make sure he's okay."

"Yes ma'am," Harry left his station.

"Wait!" Chakotay stopped him. "Captain, mind if I go instead?"

"Commander?"

Chakotay leaned towards her earnestly and spoke in a low voice. "Harry can't help Tom with the memories he's reacting to. He doesn't share them. I do."

"All right Commander." Janeway decided on the spot. "But one thing, "she warned, "be nice."

"I'll try," Chakotay said sliding out of his seat.

"That's an order!" Janeway said sternly.

Chakotay nodded and left for the turbolift which took him away.

The bridge was quiet until Harry's personal alarm went off signaling the end of the shift. "Sorry," he apologized. It sounded very loud in the silence.

Tuvok spoke up. "You were correct Mr Kim. That was a more eventful shift than we have had for weeks."

"Not funny, Tuvok!"

Tuvok frowned. "Of course not, it was merely an observation."

Janeway smiled to herself as her officers changed over for the night shift.


End file.
